


satiated

by nacholibreluvr2006



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacholibreluvr2006/pseuds/nacholibreluvr2006
Summary: “graze on my lips, and if those hills be drystray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.” – shakespearea collection of smutty one-shots where my mc [dani] sleeps with li's i like.chapter titles are the names of the li's. will update whenever i'm feeling it. tags are gonna be added as i update!
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 13





	satiated

**Author's Note:**

> well i haven't written lucas smut before so i hope you enjoy! KJSDFJKSDK i really don't know what else to say besides don't judge me for projecting my nsfw headcanons on him <3

One thing Dani loved about Lucas was his authority.

Sure, when they first met on the show, he was a bit out of his comfort zone, hence his hesitation at first.

He wasn’t a control freak, per se, but there was a certain level of dominance he exuded in situations where he knew he was – to put it plainly –  _ better _ than the other person at what he did.

It was something that attracted her to him. He was always the perfect mix of firm and easygoing, sultry and soft.

He knew exactly how to toe the line without going over the edge.

And tonight was one of those kinds of nights.

Since winning Love Island, they were expected to make some public appearances – she’d kind of leaned into the fifteen minutes of fame, while Lucas was more comfortable with going back to life as usual.

She was supposed to be backstage, ready to present an award with another C-list celebrity, but instead she was in the tiny bathroom, dress hiked up to her hips, fingers tangled in Lucas’s hair.

Public sex wasn’t a huge kink of his, but when he wanted her, he wanted her, and she couldn’t help but become putty in his hands every time.

One simple plea from his lips was all it took to get her to melt in his grasp, practically mewling his name.

“Please let me taste you,” he’d murmured in her ear, and she was leading him to the nearest room, not even sparing a passing glance to anyone around her.

His palms held her thighs in place, tongue working in tandem with the involuntarily rolls of her hips.

She focused on the feeling, panting wildly when he licked her clit just right, head lolling to the side, eyes screwed shut.

Fuck, he was good at giving head. Maybe it was all the anatomy classes he’d taken, but the man knew how to eat pussy.

She rode out her climax, legs clenching, sucking her lips into her mouth to hold back her whines.

He stood up, crushing his lips against hers, cupping her face in his palms.

“Lucas,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly limp in his arms.

He chuckled against her lips, pressing a few kisses up her jaw. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“But I’ve got to get back out there, babe,” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut again when he sucked her earlobe.

“I know… so I’m going to tease the hell out of you.”

She pulled back, half lidded gaze trained on his knowing smirk. He leaned down again, tugging her thong past her ankles before pocketing them.

“You’ll get these back when we’re home.”

––––

She presented the award without consequence, making sure to keep her legs tightly clenched every time she sat down or stood up.

The dinner following the ceremony was normal; generally pretty standard for the past events they’d attended.

But he was a  _ lot _ more…  _ excited. _

She was chatting with the celebrity to her right, her left hand intertwined with his in her lap. When they turned away, she felt his lips in her ear.

“I’m gonna tell you what I want to do to you in detail,” he practically purred, his bottom lip grazing her lobe.

She nodded furiously, trying to keep her composure.

“Don’t react. You wouldn’t want the lovely patrons of this event to hear you moan, would you?”

She shook her head, squeezing his hand.

“I’m not sure I can wait till we’re back home, Dani. I feel terrible for whatever limo driver takes us home and I  _ pray _ their partition is functional, because I think I’m going to make you come as many times as I can before we make it to the front door – does that work for you, baby?” He said the last line a little louder, just loud enough that the rest of the table could hear if they really wanted to.

“Uh, yes, that’s perfect,” she said, stumbling over her words.

Thankfully enough, people began to trickle out towards the front doors to the awaiting valets – she’d listened to him listing off the many different ways he was going to make her come and she was squirming in her chair, so eager to make their way to the limo.

She threw out a couple  _ Goodbye! _ s and  _ See you soon! _ s before hustling towards the limo.

They slipped into the first limo they saw, and she handed the driver a couple bills, rambling off their address.

The driver said something about traffic and Lucas tossed back a nonchalant “We’re not in any rush,” his hands already under her skirt and up her thigh and snaking between her legs and  _ oh _ –

“Shh, you wouldn’t want him to hear, would you?” He smirked, his thumb circling her clit, hand covered by the thick tulle of her dress.

She turned, pressing her head into his shoulder, gripping his suit for dear life.

“Can you –” She sucked in a sharp breath. “ – can you tell him to roll it up?” 

“I think it’s more fun watching you try to keep quiet, love,” he murmured against her hair, pressing an innocent kiss there as his fingers picked up speed.

She tried to keep her hips still, but to no avail. She rotated slowly, bending her hips upwards so he could slip a finger in her.

“ _ That _ wet for me? I’m so lucky,” he chuckled, curling his fingers to touch that spot that she loved so much, his laugh growing more triumphant when a whine escaped her lips.

––––

Traffic was definitely grueling. Frustrating. 

So was trying not to come.

He’d bring her to the edge just to retract, waiting till she came down just to tease her again. She’d edged way more than she wanted, her stomach clenching with anticipation every time she got close, just to have it pulled away from her.

Right as she nearly snapped in frustration, the limo slowed to a crawl in front of their building, and she shot a quick line of gratitude towards the driver before speed walking to the elevator.

Lucas was all about the buildup – he’d said before that it made that final moment of pleasure all the more sweeter.

She  _ knew _ that, but it didn’t stop her from hating the process.

They made out in the elevator, which was very typical, all roaming hands and gasping breaths.

The moment they made it to the front door, he was kissing her sloppily, suckling against the skin at the base of her neck, causing her to shiver.

She fumbled with the keys, just barely managing to make it inside before he closed the door behind them, pushing her against it. His knee parted her legs, and he hastily stripped her dress off her, leaving her standing there in nothing but pasties and heels.

She could just barely feel the friction of his wool suit pant against her clit – his hungry gaze was focusing in on every inch of her.

“Beautiful, Dani. Fucking stunning,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again, palming her breasts, closing the tiny gap between her clit and his thigh.

He groaned when she ran a hand up the front of his pants, making quick work of his belt and button.

“Bedroom, now, please,” she managed against his lips, not sure she could take another round of  _ almost _ coming.

He nodded, and then they were off, Lucas tearing his suit jacket off as they made their way down the hallway.

She flopped onto the bed, kicking her heels off and peeling her pasties off, wincing. She was stark naked, legs spread, watching him strip down to nothing.

He watched as she slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing herself at the sight of him. Lucas was fucking  _ beautiful _ .

“Get over here and fuck me,” she breathed, pulling her hand away long enough to show just how wet she was.

The condom was on in seconds – he was still rolling it down as he crawled on top of her.

There wasn’t a feeling more gratifying than getting what she wanted, and Lucas’s cock was top of her list.

He inched inside of her, letting her adjust to him, the slow, delicious stretch making her moan.

“Christ, Dani,” he grunted into her neck, head hanging limp. He bucked his hips, bottoming out inside of her.

“Please, fuck me, I need you –”

That was enough for him – he reached a hand between them, playing with her clit while he fucked her, the sound of his own praises nearly drowned out by her own borderline animalistic noises.

“Let me on top,” she panted, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge. When it happened, she wanted to be the one in control.

She flipped him over, straddling him, gently pushing his arms above his head. He folded them there, watching her with a curious eye.

“Relax, let me do this for you,” she breathed, grinding her hips slowly against him, hands braced against his pecs.

“Oh my god,” he cursed, watching her every move.

She bounced her hips, trying to hold the position as he hit that  _ exact _ spot she loved so much.

He squirmed underneath her, trying to hold in place. “You can fuck me back, baby,” she said, breath hitching in her throat when he began thrusting to meet her movements.

The familiar sensation crept up on her, this time way more intense than before, her legs trembling as she clenched around him.

She could barely hold herself up as she came, her soft cry making Lucas slow his pace beneath her, letting her ride out her high.

He pulled out of her, cradling her in his arms, pushing a sweaty strand away from her forehead.

“Was it worth the wait?”

She cracked an eye open, looking up at him. “Maybe.”

“See, I’m right sometimes.”

“What about you? You didn’t finish,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to his chest.

“I told you I wasn’t done with you earlier. If you’re up to it, of course,” he said, a mischievous smile spreading across his features when she nodded eagerly. 

––––

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> not active in the litg tumblr fandom atm, but you can follow me anyways if you'd like! @nickyhorne


End file.
